Mr. Rigs Goes to Hollywood/Gusty, the Storm Chasing Cat
Mr. Rigs Goes to Hollywood/Gusty, the Storm Chasing Cat is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek, Disneydude15 and CartoonLover. Premise Tony Rigs lands a job as a Hollywood actor and his friends prepare to bid him goodbye./The gang meets a cat who loves chasing tornados. Plot Act One: Mr. Rigs Goes to Hollywood Part One (Tony is seen eating breakfast with the PoundRaizers.) Narrator: It was on this morning that Tony Rigs' life is about to change.... (A knock is heard on the door.) Bartrand: I'll go see who that is. (Bartrand goes to the door and answers it.) Bartrand: Hello? Woman: Is Tony Rigs here? Bartrand: Yeah. Who are you? Woman: I'm Odette Terwilliger, co-owner of Terwilliger Sisters Studios. Bartrand: Terwilliger Sisters Studios? Miss Terwilliger: Surely you've seen our show, My Dad, The Ninja. Bartrand: Oh! Anyway, what do you need Tony for? Miss Terwilliger: I'm here to offer him a job. Bartrand: Cool! Miss Terwilliger: May I see Mr. Rigs, please? Bartrand: Yes. (Bartrand escorts Miss Terwilliger to Tony.) Miss Terwilliger: Hello. You must be Mr. Rigs. Tony: Yes, that's my name. Miss Terwilliger: I'm Odette Terwilliger of Terwilliger Sisters Studios. Tony: Terwilliger Sisters Studios? I've heard about that place before. Miss Terwilliger: So, Mr. Rigs, how would you like to be an actor? Tony: I would love to! Miss Terwilliger: Well, I see that you are interested. Bartrand: That's true, Miss Terwilliger. Miss Terwilliger: Whenever you're ready, let me know and I'll do the rest. Tony: Okay. (Miss Terwilliger leaves.) Tony: Wow. Imagine me as a Hollywood movie star. Saffron: Yeah. Act Two: Gusty, the Storm Chasing Cat Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly and Cooler are filing the papers when Howler comes in with his weather checker.) Howler: Aroo! Cooler! Holly! We got some nasty storms heading our way. Holly: That doesn't sound good. Cooler: I hope it's not as bad as it was the last time we had severe weather. Holly: Me too. Cooler: I think we better be ready. Howler: Yeah, we should, Cooler. (Later, the pound is preparing for the storm.) Holly: Do we have everything we need? Cooler: Yep. Always be prepared. I've already warned our allies. Holly: Good. Cooler: Yeah. We'll be fine. We have good shelter and plenty of supplies. Howler: The storm is almost here! Cooler: Ooh! We better head to the basement. (The gang quickly goes to the basement.) Howler: Whew! We're safe. Cooler: Yeah. (After the storm, the gang emerges from the shelter.) Howler: Well, that was a wild storm. Cooler: Sure was. (Cooler opens the pound's door to reveal a mess in the yard.) Cooler: Why can't tornadoes clean up after themselves? Howler: I don't know, Cooler. I'm not a tornado. Holly: Well, come on, everyone. Time to clean up. (They hear a meow.) Cooler: Catgut.... was that you? Catgut: Don't look at me. (Cooler looks at Hairball.) Hairball: I didn't do it. (The gang then notices a pile of clutter moving.) Sen Sen: What's that? (Cooler carefully goes by the clutter.) Bartrand: Be careful, Cooler! (Before Cooler can lift the debris, a cat bursts from the rubble.) Cat: Whoo-whee! I haven't been on a ride like that since the last tornado! Cooler: Who are you? Cat: They call me Gusty. I'm a storm chaser. Cooler: Storm chaser? Gusty: That's right. I've been a storm chaser for three years. Cooler: Ooh. Interesting. Gusty: Uh huh. So, when's the next big storm coming? I'm looking forward to chase another tornado. Cooler: Not for awhile, Gusty. Trivia This fan-made episode features the last appearance of Tony Rigs. Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler